


Perfect Dreams

by brooklyn1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hunter!Cas, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shipper!Sam, djinn, fallen!cas, hunter!dean, i dont even know what i think of this, i seriously have no idea how to tag, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn1967/pseuds/brooklyn1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post: http://yamiaki96fanfic.tumblr.com/post/103689121558/dont-imagine-cas-being-kidnapped-by-a-djinn which says:</p><p>Don’t imagine Cas being kidnapped by a Djinn. Don’t imagine Sam being the one who goes inside his head to save him and finding that Cas’s dream world is living a normal life with Dean. Don’t imagine them all hanging out and when Dean finally leaves them alone for five minutes Sam trying to explain to Cas that this isn’t real and Cas saying “I know.” Don’t imagine Cas clinging to the Djinn Dean, begging Sam not to take him back. Don’t imagine Cas waking up and Dean yelling at him for letting the Djinn get the drop on him. Don’t imagine neither if them telling Dean what happened. Don’t imagine the sadness Sam would see on Cas’s face everyday from then on and the pain when Dean goes home with random women</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Perfect Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure what I think of this too be honest but here it is. I hope you like it!  
> If you do you could always comment and leave kudos.
> 
> Check out my tumblr?:  
> team-freepoop.tumlbr.com (my destiel blog)  
> bad-bands-and-fandoms.tumblr.com (my main blog)

A Djinn, that’s what this case was and Sam knew that as soon as him and Dean had found Castiel’s body tied up in the abandoned farmhouse they were currently in. It was the only explanation.

“Well one of us is gonna have to go in his head a get him out of there, he’s been trapped far too long to be able to do it to himself and realise what’s happening.” Sam told Dean. He couldn’t currently read his brothers expression but he knew Dean well enough to know that he was probably worried for his friend that he shared a ‘profound bond’ with.

“I vote you Sammy. You know more about these creatures than me and have a better chance at persuading Cas.” Dean mumbled, sighing in frustration.

“I’m not too sure if I agree with that end bit.” Sam whispered so Dean could hardly hear.

“Huh Sammy?” Dean questioned. “What did you say?”

“Oh, I just said we should probably get what we need so I can get into his head.”

“Ok, yeah whatever. We should do it as soon as possible I suppose.” Dean replied.

 

When Sam woke up in Cas’ mind he didn’t quite understand where he was, until he guessed that he was in a bed, in a room. His room? He was in his clothes but nothing in his pockets, just great, he thought.

He rubbed his eyes, which felt like he had just woken up, and he heard a beeping coming from his right. Was that his phone? Would make sense I suppose, he thought. Sam grabbed what seemed to be his phone from the bedside table to his right and saw that there was one new message.

**_To: Sam_ **

**_From: Dean_ **

_Heya Sammy, when you coming over to go over these contracts with me? I really need them done by monday, I believe there’s a roast in the oven for lunch so you should come over sometime before then if you want a bit of that action._

What? Sam was more than confused. He understood that this was a Dean created by the Djinn but what would this have anything to do with Cas’ dream world? However, Sam knew that he should probably meet this Dean and gather as much information as he could on this world.

Sam looked at the time, 10:23am and it was the day after he had discovered Castiel’s body, May 4th.

**_To: Dean_ **

**_From: Sam_ **

_Yeah, I will be over in a few probably around half elevenish if that’s alright. A roast sounds great right now._

Sam replied to Dean, trying to sound as normal as possible. Sam decided he smelt awful and should probably have a shower and get changed into some clean clothes. First though, he explored his surroundings. He found a knife from a kitchen to use as protection in case it was needed. It ended up that there were no monsters nearby and that this building was just an average house. Sam’s house? And there was a dog. Sam’s dog? Sam also discovered that he was a lawyer in this world.

Eventually Sam had found the keys to his car after showering and changing clothes - just another plaid shirt and a pair of jeans - and he had just parked in front of what must have been Dean’s house. He guessed. It was instinct to drive there and the impala was parked in front of the house so…?

As precaution anyway Sam kept that kitchen knife in his boot as he knocked on the house’s front door.

“Hey Sammy, good to see ya again. Come on in.” A Djinn creation of Dean opened the door and greeted him.

“Hi Dean.” Sam said simply.

“Cas is in the kitchen just finishing the food so we can just wait for that and then look over the contracts after. If that’s fine with you?” Dean told him as he led him into the house. At first they entered a small mud room where Sam took of his shoes and then Dean led him to a joint kitchen, dining room and living room. The living room furniture looked old but comfortable and the kitchen furniture looked modern and industrial. It was, in all honestly, the perfect house. Wait, Cas? Well, this was Castiel’s dream world - which made little sense to Sam - but of course he was gonna be here, and maybe Sam’s job would be easier than he originally thought. But what was Cas doing living with Dean?

Castiel was stood at a kitchen island with plates and trays filling the sides.

“Hello Sam.” Cas smiled at him, looking up from what he was doing. “Great timing. I’m just dishing up now.”

“Great, I’m starving.” Sam chuckled.

“Don’t get too excited, I’m trying a new recipe for this spiced-roast chicken so it could completely fail.” The demeanour in which Castiel was acting shocked Sam. He didn’t think he had seen Cas this relaxed, he seemed happy.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Sam told him, at a loss for words.

“Well, we’ll see. I might be a chef but this was a tricky recipe.” Cas told him. “Dean, food is ready.”

“Great, I’ve been looking forward to this since you mentioned a roast.” Sam heard Dean from behind him. He turned around and noticed that Dean had just finished setting up the table.

“All you think about his your stomach.” Cas joked.

“That’s Dean.” Sam replied trying to process all the information and questions that were going on in his head.

“You can sit down Sam, I’ll bring your plate.” Castiel told him and Sam did as he was told and sat in one of the seats that were laid out, reading for eating. Dean and Cas then sat down on the opposite side of him with their plates of food and gave Sam his own. It was only then that Sam got a proper look at Castiel. Dean was wearing jeans, an old band tee and batman socks, which was the usual. Cas however, was wearing an old AC/DC top - that looked slightly big on him - as well as a pair of joggers and plain blue socks. It was weird not seeing him in a trench coat Sam thought and he could swear that he had seen that top somewhere else before.

Lunch was over way too quickly, in Sam’s opinion. The food was delicious as they talked about Dean’s garage, because apparently he’s a mechanic, and a party Charlie was apparently throwing next week. Dean and Sam then went over some contracts about a deal for Dean’s garage, while Cas apparently continued writing his cook book in his office and soon it was 2:00pm.

“I think that’s finished Dean.” Sam told his brother. He thought he handled that task pretty well considering he hadn’t done anything to do with law in a good few years and had no idea what it was about at the beginning. “If you’re happy with everything all you have to do is sign it.

“Yeah, I think I will check with Cas and see what he thinks at some point.” Dean yawned. “God I’m tired, you wanna watch star wars for a little bit? I’ll call Cas down to join us.” What exactly were Dean and Cas to each other? “Great, the movies on top of the player so just pop it in will ya?”

“Dean you didn’t even let me answer the question.” Sam laughed.

Dean told him and Sam went over to the TV which was in front of a sofa and an armchair, found the movie and put it into the player. 

“Dean, why are we watching Star Wars again?” He heard Castiel ask. He stood up and looked at his brother and his friend who were breaking personal space but when were they not?

“Because it’s star wars day babe.” Dean smirked. What? Babe? Sam must be hearing things but apparently not as Dean took Cas’ hands in his own. Okay, what was going on here and why was it in Castiel’s dream world?

“Why did I marry such a nerd?” Cas sarcastically rolled his eyes. Ok, wasn’t expecting that, Sam thought.

“Because you love me.” Dean sing-songed.

“Do I?” It was Castiel’s turn to smirk now.

“If you didn’t you wouldn’t let me do this.” And Dean put his lips to Cas’ and they shared a sweet, short but not-too short kiss and Sam knew he shouldn’t be looking and eavesdropping but he was in shock right now.

“You’re right, I do love you.” Cas half-whispered. Was this the real Cas? It had to be. But then why? Sam then knew that he knew the answer. Everything had been so natural between Dean and Castiel. Apparently they were husbands and this was what Cas wanted most and that made Sam understand everything. Now he knew what a ‘profound bond’ meant, as well as all those stolen glances. Castiel was in love with Dean and it pained Sam that Dean was so oblivious to the fact. However, he still had to talk to Cas alone.

It was half way through the movie that Sam got this opportunity. He was sat on the armchair and out of the corner of his eye he would sneak peeks at his brother and friend sat together. They couldn’t sit any closer together. Dean was sat, leaning on the arm of the chair, and Cas was sat between his legs, holding Deans hands which were wrapped around Cas’ stomach.

“I am bursting for a piss.” Dean stated, paused the film, and left the room. Now was Sam’ chance. He turned round to face Castiel, who was looking where Dean had just gone and Sam saw so much happiness written across his features. His eyes were filled with so much joy and Sam wasn’t used to seeing the former angel like this. But Cas didn’t know that this was real, Sam thought, and he had to help him.

“Hey Cas, I need to talk to you about something.” Sam started.

“Of course Sam, what is it?” Cas asked.

“Okay, how do I phrase this without you thinking I’m a complete nutter?” Sam questioned himself before Castiel interrupted.

“Wait, you’re actually the real Sam aren’t you? What are you doing here?”

“What? You know this isn’t real?” Sam spoke quickly.

“Of course I do, how could any of this be true.” Cas told him and Sam saw the happiness leave his friends face and it honestly, broke Sam’s heart. “This is too perfect to be true. Dean would never love me.” Castiel mumbled.

“But, if you knew this wasn’t real, why haven’t you tried to leave?”

“I didn’t want to leave Sam, and I still don’t.” Cas explained to the Winchester. “I’m useless now, that I don’t have my grace. All I have is you and Dean, and even Dean won’t take me the way I want him. I just want to stay here where I feel needed and useful and...loved. I want to feel loved by the one person I love the most and here I get that.”

“Cas, we need to defeat that Djinn and get the hell out of here.” Sam told Cas and he knew it was a feeble attempt but he was in such a shock, he was at a loss of words. Sam understood where Cas was coming from but what Sam only just realised that Cas wasn’t the only one who stole glances and acted differently when him and Dean were together. So did Dean but everyone was too blind to see what was in front of them, even Sam.

“You can’t make me leave. Please Sam.” Cas pleaded. He knew he was running out of time, Dean would be back soon, the Djinn version anyway.

“Cas, listen to me. Dean’s blind, he can’t see that you feel for him that way and maybe he doesn’t feel the same towards you as you do to him. But he still loves you, even if it’s the same way he loves me. Can you imagine the worry he would go through if you didn’t come back with me. He’s already lost you more than enough times, if you truly loved him you wouldn’t be able to put him through that again.” Where had that speech come from? Sam knew all what he was saying was true, what he didn’t say was what he thought Dean felt towards Castiel but Sam couldn’t promise his friend that and have it be false, Sam would just have to talk to his brother about it.

“I suppose you’re right.” Cas sighed.

“Great, so you ready to hunt this Djinn?”

“Tomorrow. Let me have one more night.” Cas requested and his tone of voice was filled with so much sadness, all Sam could do was nod. “I’ll meet you round yours.”

“What ya going round Sammy’s for?” Dean’s voice startled the both of them.

“He wants some help, cooking a meal for a date he’s got.” Castiel lied but Dean believed it and so they continued the movie.

 

It was the next day in this Djinn created world and Cas was meant to meet Sam half an hour ago. God, he was making this hard Sam thought. Sam knew you could escape this world in two ways, dying, or killing the Djinn that is hiding here somewhere. Which left Sam with a choice; either get Cas so he can kill the Djinn, which means trying to persuade him again or just kill Cas so he will wake up from this imaginary state and Sam would be cast out of his mind. Just great, he thought.

Sam later arrived in front of Dean and Castiel’s home with a gun in his back pocket. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stab Cas to get him to wake up, too much blood and pain, at least this way it would be done quickly.

“Hey Sammy, did you get Cas’ text? He isn’t feeling too great so he couldn’t come over.” Dean said when he opened the door to see Sam standing there. Cas is a good liar, Sam had to admit.

“Yeah, I just thought I would pop round see how he is.” Sam lied.

“Great, we were just in the living room. Come on in.” Dean led the way to the living room. “I was just getting him an extra blanket, be right back.” And then Dean left.

“Cas.” Sam said causing the former angel to stand up and face him rather abruptly. “We need to get out of here and the only way for that to happen is for you to die in this dream world.” Sam explained to him holding the gun in his hand now.

“No Sam. Don’t.” Cas stammered.

“I’m gonna do it Cas now or when Djinn Dean comes back. I’m gonna do it no matter what.

“One more night Sam. One more.”

“I gave you one more night, we are already spending way too long in here and the Djinn could kill you.” Sam told him, this was harder than expected. Then again this dream world wasn’t expected.

“I’ve got the-“ Dean started walking back into the room, blanket in hand. “Wow, what’s happening in here. Dude, why have you got a gun?” Dean slowly walked over to Cas and handed him the blanket, looking strangely at Sam. However, Cas just dropped it on the floor and just gripped onto Dean’s hand like it was a life saver.

“Cas, what’s up?” Dean questioned, now looking down worriedly at his husband.

“You can’t take me away from him. You can’t!” Tears were forming in Castiel’s eyes. Dean then hugged Castiel.

“What are you on about baby? This isn’t making any sense.” He whispered into Cas’ ear.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” Sam told him and it was true. Sam was so very sorry that he couldn’t make Dean feel the same way and that this could be true, because Dean was difficult and Sam had a hard task ahead of him, that’s for sure.

“I love you. I love you so so much. Please love me back. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Cas whispered kissing all over Dean’s face starting off at his mouth.

“I love you too buddy, course I love you back.” Dean stated when Cas allowed him air and that was when Sam shot Cas in the head so they were the last words he would hear from this Djinn creation and then Sam woke up on his motel bed.

 

As soon as he had woken up properly, he and Dean went to the farmhouse to kill the Djinn and untie Cas. It was fairly easy as the Djinn was feeding on a women in her early forties at the time so he wasn’t prepared to fight but   as soon as they freed Cas, Sam could see all the sadness in his eyes that was there when he looked at Dean.

“How did it get you then Cas huh?” Dean asked rhetorically. “What about your wish then? I bet it was to be back with your angel pals up in the sky.”

“Dean, take it easy on him.” Sam instructed his older brother as they were leaving the farmhouse.

“No Sammy. Cas in case you haven’t realised your human now and a Djinn’s wish, isn’t going to change that.” Dean was angry but Sam knew it was only because he was worried but still his brother was an idiot. It was clear that Cas was getting hurt. To him, just moments ago Dean was saying that he loved him.

“I’m sorry Dean, I won’t do it again.” Castiel said, rather feebly.

“Yeah, whatever. You two head back to the motel. I’m heading to a bar, won’t be back until tomorrow morning most likely.” Dean stated had headed over to a bar on the opposite side of the road.


	2. The Dream becomes Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be only one chapter but I ended up writing this so here it is!   
> Its quite short but hey ho and I don't know if I like it but if you do you could always comment and leave kudos. aha.

**Chapter Two**

“How was your night last night Dean?” Cas asked him as he walked through the door of the motel room.

“God, it was great. Met this great chick called Laura. Probably the hottest person I have ever met.” Dean chuckled, taking off his jacket. “I’m gonna get in the shower before we head out to the bunker.” Sam looked over at Cas who had a look of longing and Sam really had to talk to Dean.

That was easier said than done. Over the next few months Dean kept getting with random women, Cas looked completely broken when this happened and Sam _had_ to talk to his brother. So he did, one random morning after Dean had gone to a bar. Cas had gone out for a morning walk so it was just the two brothers.

“Why do you hook up with so many women Dean? It’s getting more and more recently.” Sam asked his older brother.

“Because I like it…” Dean said cautiously.

“Yeah but are you sure it’s what you want? Isn’t there someone who you could last more than one night with?” Sam continued, he was going to sort this out.

“What on earth are you on about Sammy?” Dean questioned.

“Well you know, I’ve never known someone who sleeps around as much as you have recently.” Sam was now stepping into dangerous ground and he knew it.

“Cut it out Sam.” Dean stated, he was getting angry.

“Dean-“

“Cut it out Sammy. I don’t want to talk about my sex life!” Dean had now raised his voice and Sam had to get to the point quickly.

“I just want to know why Dean, that’s all.”

“Does it matter!?”

“Yes.”

“Because he won’t have me, okay?!” Dean shouted, turning to face Sam.

“Who?” Sam was in shock that Dean said it, he wasn’t one for moments like these.

“Cas. Cas won’t bloody have me.” Dean told him, voice still slightly raised. “And before you ask, I am not gay. I just…I seem to like him.”

“Ok, how do you know he won’t have you? Have you asked him?” Step One: getting Dean to admit his feelings was complete now step two: getting them to admit it to Cas was underway.

“He was an angel Sam, his biggest wish was to be back up there with his angel pals.” Dean told him like it was the most obvious thing and as Dean said it, Cas walked through the door. He seemed in shock but Dean hadn’t noticed so he continued. “I’m not good enough for him and I never will be.”

“Dean.” Cas stated, not much more than a whisper but Dean heard him and turned around with wide eyes.

“Fuck, how much of that did you hear?” Dean questioned.

“Is it true?” Cas asked and he had so much hope in his eyes it was unbelievable.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Sam told them and left the room, to his own room in the bunker. Dean couldn’t believe Castiel had heard all of that, now it would just be awkward.

“How much did you hear of that Cas?” Dean repeated.

“Enough.” Cas told him giving Dean the most intense look on the whole planet. Dean tried to read his friends expression but it was impossible. To Dean it was anyway.

“Cas, I-“ Dean started before he got interrupted.

“Don’t you dare assume what my wish was” Cas’ voice had a hint of coldness to it and something else that Dean couldn’t read. “Sam is the only person to what was going on inside my head. I knew it wasn’t true the whole time. But I couldn’t bear to leave.”

“Buddy, I don’t understand.” Dean told him, hoping for an explanation.

“Sam was the one who saw me cling onto you, begging for him not to make me leave as I told you that I loved you over and over again. And you know what? You told me that you loved me back.” Cas explained and Dean couldn’t fully believe what he was saying. “That was my biggest wish. I don’t care about my grace anymore Dean, I care about you. So get a pair of eyes and see what I truly feel. I’ve had enough of you thinking that you are worthless to me Dean.”

“Please don’t be pissed with me. I-“ Dean couldn’t get his words out, he didn’t know what to say. Was this actually happening?

“I am not pissed with you Dean Winchester. I’m in love with you.” Cas told him. Dean couldn’t bare it anymore. Those eyes were filled up with so much emotion that this had to be true. Dean walked up to Castiel, right into his personal space. Put his hands on Cas’ cheeks and kissed him. There was so much desperation and longing in that kiss but it was perfect. As Dean pulled away Cas followed his move so it lasted slightly longer before they broke apart.


End file.
